Concrete typically includes cement, fly ash, and an aggregate (e.g., sand, limestone, gravel, etc.), among other possible components (e.g., chemical admixtures, etc.). When water is added to the cement, a chemical reaction known as “hydration” occurs between the cement and the water. The resulting cement gel or paste cures, or sets, to bind the other components of the concrete together. The longer the cement is exposed to water, the more complete and consistent (e.g., even) the hydration reaction throughout the concrete. Initially, the cement gel or paste is rigid, but not very strong. If water is removed from the cement gel or paste (e.g., by evaporation, etc.) before the cement gel or paste gains sufficient strength, the resulting structural changes to the concrete (e.g., shrinkage, etc.) may cause the cement and, thus, the concrete, to be undesirably porous, to crack, or to otherwise weaken. Accordingly, it is often desirable to maintain a suitable water, or moisture, content within fresh concrete until the cement gel or paste has had sufficient time to gain strength.
A number of techniques have been developed to maintain the moisture content of fresh concrete as the cement within the fresh concrete cures, or strengthens. One common technique involves trapping water within the fresh concrete by providing a moisture barrier on the exposed surfaces of the fresh concrete. Common moisture barriers include resinous (e.g., acrylic, etc.) concrete curing compositions. Unfortunately, many conventional resinous concrete curing compositions do not provide an aesthetically pleasing finished surface, and they are difficult to remove. Even so-called “self-dissipating” compositions, which typically degrade when exposed to ultraviolet (UV) radiation over long periods of time (e.g., 40 to 60 days or longer), leave finished concrete surfaces with aesthetically undesirable appearances and are difficult to remove when further surface treatment (e.g., hardening and densifying, polishing, application of sealers, etc.) is desired.